To Intervene is the Answer
by akiqueen
Summary: Shonen ai. Headmistress McGonagall wished that she hadn’t intervened. She had only wanted to use a gluing spell in order to get Ron and Hermione together. She hadn't expected it to misfire and to hit the two biggest rivals instead. HarryDraco.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Headmistress McGonagall wished that she hadn't intervened. She had only wanted the best, really. She wanted Ronald Weasley to get a clue and get together with Hermione. She had planned it all perfectly… She would sit down, chant the spell, and aim it at the two, gluing them together until they admitted their feelings for each other. She _hadn't_ expected Hagrid to sneeze, causing her to fire the spell out at random. She _hadn't _expected it to draw the attention of every student in the Great Hall. And, more importantly, she _hadn't _expected it to glue together the biggest rivals in both the Muggle and Wizarding world.

The Great Hall was filled with shrieks, the loudest being from the two that were glued together. Rushing over, Minerva grabbed the two by the hand and rushed them up to her office. "What happened?" Harry Potter demanded, shaking the hand that was glued to Draco Malfoy wildly. The other boy stared at him before staring at Minerva.

"I glued you together," she answered them, hiding her nervousness.

"Why?" Harry whined, "Would you do that?"

"Your bickering has gone on long enough! _Seven_ years, Potter! I'm speaking for everyone when I say that I've had _enough_ of it," she improvised. Though making it up on the spot, it was perfectly true. And maybe, just maybe, there was the slight possibility that the two would make up. Or they would be stuck like that forever, the poor dears.

"I'm going to give you your own room, so you don't have to worry about that. I'll have the house elves move your possessions into it. I'll also arrange for all of your classes to be together," she said, snapping her fingers together, causing a list of classes to materialize in Draco's free hand. "You're free to go," she told them, waving her hand at the door. The boys walked out in a daze, leaving the headmistress to herself. She fell into the chair, panting with relief. Now to deal with the rest of the school.

"If _only_ you hadn't started fighting with me," Draco said crossly, examining the parchment.

"If _only_ you hadn't made fun of my friends for the millionth time!" Harry retorted.

"If you haven't noticed, Weasel's comments about me aren't that nice themselves," Draco yelled back, furious. Harry shut up, thinking about Draco's words as the other led them to their next class. Harry, still a little shocked, realized that what Draco was saying was true. If he had kept an open mind, then this rivalry wouldn't of lasted as long as it had.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. I'll talk to Ron about it at dinner. We'll sit at the Gryffindor table, okay? You're right, by the way. We should grow up. Truce?" he asked.

"Truce, Potter. I didn't reject the Dark Lord for nothing," Draco said, the tiniest hint of a smile playing on his lips.

The Gryffindors held their breath as Malfoy sat down at their table. "You're going to have to get used to this," Harry said, breaking the tension. He looked over to Ron, who was staring daggers at Malfoy. "Ron," Harry stated, "Malfoy and I have made a truce. We are allies, if not friends." Hermione brightened at Harry's words, and the rest of the Gryffindors let go of their breath. Ron looked even angrier than before.

"How could you do that, Harry? After all that he's done to you?!" Ron shouted.

"We did the same things to him, Ron. Stop acting like a kid and get over it!" Harry told him. Ron opened his mouth to yell again, but this time Hermione stopped him. By placing her mouth onto his. His face immediately doubled in redness, and he started to stammer out nonsense.

"Agree to a truce, Ronald, or I won't do that again," Hermione said playfully. He nodded politely and let his head drop onto the table with a large thump.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry and Draco stood before the door of their room, a painting of a young girl guarding the entrance. "Password, please," she asked, hugging her stuffed teddy bear.

"Thank Merlin that McGonagall gave us the password on our class list. Gillyweed," Draco said to the portrait. She opened to reveal their room. "Not as good as my room back at Slytherin, but it'll do."

"N-not as good as _your room_?!" Harry stammered out, looking at the room that made the Gryffindor tower laughable. They had their own common room, decorated in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors, a gigantic bathroom, and a bedroom lighted by magical firelight floating from the ceiling.

"Yes, my bathtub is in the shape of a dragon," Draco said calmly.

"Malfoy!"

"Yes, Potter?" he asked.

"_How are we supposed to clean ourselves_?!"

"What? Don't want me to see you, Potter?" Harry blushed and gestured wildly with his hand.

"_Clothes_," he rasped.

"You're right. We can't exactly take them off… Who _knows_ what kind of damage a spell would do to my precious clothes." Harry stared at Draco, who stared back. He started laughing.

"You made a joke!" Harry laughed, seeing Draco burst into a smile.

"I'm serious; we'll have to _scourgify _ourselves. It's not very pleasant. It feels like you're being washed with a cactus."

"Potter, I'm not going to eat you," Draco said, nodding to the bed. "We should get to sleep. It's going to take a while for us to get ready in the morning."

"Yeah, but…"

Draco seized the opportunity and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Good night," he said, turning away.

"What was that?" Harry squeaked.

"A good night kiss. You haven't had one for a while, right?"

"Right," Harry responded, tears quietly leaking onto his pillow.

"Merlin, Harry! What's wrong? You were happy just five minutes ago!" Draco exclaimed while grabbing the boy's other hand.

"You don't know how happy you just made me, silly," Harry told the Slytherin. "You used my name," he said as an afterthought.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?" he asked.

"Yes we are, Draco," Harry said, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Headmistress McGonagall watched Harry politely smile as Draco introduced him to the Slytherins. Minerva looked at them appraisingly as they comfortably started to talk to each other. It was going quite better than she expected it to. Merlin knew how they had settled their rivalry, but the important thing was that no one was getting hurt. She watched as Harry turned a slight shade of pink to something Draco said, and an unbidden thought came into her head—_what if they fell in love?_

_But no_, she though, _that's as impossible as having a clueless Hermione or a huggable Slytherin. _She combed her fingers through her hair and leaned back in her seat. The only thing she could do now was watch.

"Harry," Ron said, approaching his friend. "I've got to tell you something. You can't play Quidditch anymore. You can't either, Malfoy."

"I feared as much," Draco said to a disappointed Harry.

"Sorry Harry. As soon as you're free, though, you're welcome to come back!" Ron yelled, joining Hermione at the end of the hall. Draco looked at the sad, pouting face in front of him, and stole another kiss.

"Maybe we can't play Quidditch, but we can still fly, Harry," Draco said, leading Harry outside. He took out a broom and seated himself behind Harry. They slowly rose up until their heads were literally in the clouds.

"Thank you Draco," Harry said.

"No problem," Draco answered. "Hey Harry? You're really good at Quidditch, you know."

"So are you," Harry answered.

"Bet you practiced at home…"

"I wasn't… exactly loved at home," Harry admitted, feeling like it was the right time to let Draco know about his past. And he did. "It's all in the past, though. I mean… here I am, ranting about something which I don't even need to worry about anymore. _You_ defied your father and left before you could be marked as a Death Eater. _You _are the one that Lord Voldmort is after."

"Because I understand the one thing he doesn't. Love, you know. Maybe my father was crazy, but my mother loved me enough for the both of them. You are the one who lost—"

"Everyone I loved. My parents, Sirius…" Harry choked up. Draco didn't know what to say, so instead he hugged Harry closer to himself and held him tight. It was the right thing to do, he felt.

As was kissing Harry. "I'll love you, Harry," he told the boy in his arms.

"You sure, Draco? Because I don't want to lose someone again. Someone I love."

"I'm sure. I know how it feels," Draco said, remembering his mother, may she rest in peace. So Harry kissed him back and their glued hands came free.

"You think anyone will notice?" Harry asked, amused.

"I'm sure _someone_ will," Draco responded. The two broke out in giggles as they landed and walked back to the castle, hand in hand. This time by their own free will.

-

-

-

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This was just a short fic I wrote at a whim. I don't know whether or not I should continue--I could try my hand at yaoi (I admit it, I've never written it before!). It all depends on what my readers want. **


End file.
